Aubrey Hinds
| cityofbirth = Wheeland, Providenciales | countryofbirth = Turks and Caicos Islands | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Forward | currentclub = Bonneville United | clubnumber = 22 | youthyears = | youthclubs = | years = 2016 2017-2019 2019- | clubs = Academy Midland Int'l Bonneville United | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = 2017- | nationalteam = Turks and Caicos | nationalcaps(goals) = 4 (2) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }}Aubrey Hinds (born December 5, 1998) is a Turks and Caicos Islands international footballer who plays as a striker for Bonneville United in St. Gregory's League A, and for the Turks and Caicos national team. Club career Midland International On January 5, 2017, Hinds signed a six-month contract with League A side Midland International, who paid his former club Academy a transfer fee of US$125,000 – the fee was a record for a Turks and Caicos Islands player in St. Gregory. Hinds made his League A debut for Midland on January 21 when he came on as a late substitute for Joey Campano in a 2-1 win over Manorham. He made a further eight appearances in the closing stages of 2016-17, but did not record a goal or an assist. At the end of the season, he signed a two-year extension with Midland despite their relegation to League B. Hinds continued to deputize behind Campano as second-choice striker at the start of 2017-18, however a groin injury to Campano early in the season meant Hinds inherited the starting role. He scored his first league goal for Midland on November 18, 2017, in a 2-1 away win at Eventide, then followed that performance up with another goal six days later – he scored less than four minutes in as Midland beat Black Lions 3-0. Campano's return from injury in December moved Hinds back to the bench, and he did not score again until February 10, 2018, in a 2-2 draw with Bay View; unfortunately, Hinds would suffer a groin injury of his own in the second half of that match and missed over a month before returning to action on March 31 in a defeat at Don Bosco. He did manage one more goal – in a 2-2 draw at Petit-Rouge – to bring his season tally to four. In 2018-19, Hinds more than doubled his goal output from the previous season; he scored 10 goals in league play, including a brace at Otway Town, which marked his first multi-goal game. However, Midland's slow start to the season and failure to finish among the promotion contenders left Hinds a valuable commodity on the transfer market approaching the 2019 summer window. Bonneville United Hinds joined Bonneville United on a free transfer on July 15, 2019, signing a four-year deal. He first appeared in competitive play when he was named in the starting lineup for the 2019 SGFA Shield against Helena United, where in the 62nd minute, he scored the only goal of the game in a 1-0 victory. Category:Player pages Category:Bonneville United F.C. players Category:Midland International F.C. players Category:People from the Turks and Caicos Islands